Kennedy Tennyson (Earth 55)
# Kennedy Verdona Tennyson or Kenny, is a human from the planet Earth who wields the Omnitrix in Dimension 63, Earth 55. Appearance Kennedy has bright emerald eyes and orange/red hair much like her grandmother Verdona's own hair in her human form when she was younger. Kennedy is a rather short young woman of only about 5fit 1 and fairly skinny as well. Alomst like she doesn't gain weight. When she was 10 Kennedy's hair was rather long and often kept loose or in a low ponytail, with bangs that went all across her forehead and a barrett on the left side. As an adult her hair is much longer and still maintains the fringe bangs though; unlike when she was younger Kennedy does not wear anything beyond a hairband in her hair. Throughout her life Kennedy has worn various colours of headbands as well depending on the clothes she chooses. Unlike most characters in series or cartoons Kennedy tends to switch clothes every day/ever episode and never wears the same thing twice if she can help it. These clothes tend to be either rather boyish in nature but mostly always contain sweaters with rediculous designs on them ranging from a shooting star to pictures of dogs playing poker. Her Omnitrix is much like Ben 23's own though where his is blue and gold Kennedy's is red and gold. Personality Kennedy is a rather silly person to say the least and most people think she can't take things seriously. She is enthusiastic and upbeat and frankly finds the fact that she isn't normal to be something fun. However there are times when people can make her feel like her odd personality is a bad thing: Kennedy finds normally gross or freakish things to be fun. She is able to find the bright side in almost anything and, though seh does care what other people think at times tends to follow her own thoughts and feelings, relying more on her heart hten her brain in almost every situtaiton. Kennedy loves to read about wierd things and simply adores the fact that she has the ability to turn into aliens. There are times when Kenny's sense of humour can be on the...filthy side and of course seh will laugh at it and make a few inappropriate jokes even when not needed. She likes to fight, has an odd penchent for thinking she is better then seh is when around certain people and loves to mess with the people she knows. Much like Ben, Kennedy is a hero and very willing to do anything she has to to protect those she loves and the people around her; along with this is a shared fear of clowns though this fear is unfounded and frankly no one knows where it came from. Powers and Abilities Kennedy has an Omnitrix and with it is able to transform into any number of alien forms to fight in battle. Along with the omnitrix Kennedy also has Anodite powers much like Gwen does and has trained with the other Tennyson girl quite allot, however she isn't the best at magic as Gwen. Weaknesses Kennedy is part human and can be killed or harmed when not in alien form. Much like full Anodites Kennedy's mana powers can be blocked by those wierd robot alien's in the Anotide's rivel planet Each alien has it's own predator or respective weaknesses. Biography Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Appearances *All episodes except for **To Copy A Copy, Trivia *Kennedy's character is based somewhat off of Mabel Pines from the show Gravity Falls as well as Steven Universe from the show Steven Universe. *Many of these images are made by ShadowFire10 so credit to Shadow, *Others are made by Brywarrior or other people. Gallery Kennedy1.png 112px-KennedyGreen.png Kenn and Ben 23 also.png Kenn and Ben 23.png Morefromfriend.png Cannonbolt.png 7672451g.png 7672449H.png Request one.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes